1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a case for secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A secondary battery is a kind of chemical battery that stores electric energy between electrodes, through a chemical reaction. Currently, secondary batteries include lead batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, lithium ion batteries, lithium ion polymer batteries, and the like. Secondary batteries are divided into a cylinder-type, prismatic-type, and the like, in accordance with their appearances.
Lithium ion batteries have a high energy density per unit volume. Therefore, various studies on lithium ion batteries have been conducted, to apply them to digital conversions, hybrid automobiles, robot industries, and the like.